What You Do To Me
by Kyla Mizuki
Summary: One shot written for a friend... Aki has had a rough day, and everything seems to get on her nerves. Can spending some alone time with Sesshoumaru help her feel better? Of course![SesshoumaruOC]


Kyla: Okay, this is a fluffy one shot I did for a friend when she was feeling down... Aki is a character from the story me, my friend I wrote this for, and another friend have wrote. It's called The Slyest Thieves and you can find the link in my profile. Anyway, you wouldn't necessarily have to read The Slyest Thieves to get this, but it might help... Either way, I thought I'd post it anyway, lol. OH, and my friends and I borrowed Sesshy for The Slyest Thieves, so while TST(The Slyest Thieves) is in the Yu Yu Hakusho section, I think I'm going to put this in the Inuyasha section, because this one shot focuses a lot on Sesshoumaru and Aki.

* * *

What You Do To Me  
by  
Kyla

It had been a long, tedious day, and Aki was about to the point of doing something rather drastic. She was just having one of those days where everyone and anyone got on her nerves. As the day wore on, she went out with her sisters, Takara and Mizuki, to try and lighten her mood, but the two, as well as the public she had been forced to interact with all day, only managed to make Aki even more upset and angry.

So, Aki stormed into Genkai's temple to collapse unceremoniously onto the couch. Her demeanor warned everyone in the temple to leave her alone. She didn't need words. Her posture and attitude and drab mood could tell all that it was not wise to mess with her at the moment.

Only one brave soul dared to get within two feet of the seething dog demoness. That one soul was Sesshoumaru. He calmly walked over and perched himself beside her on the couch. When he received a warning glare from Aki, he replied with a glare of his own.

The two sat there, stuck in their glaring contest until Sesshoumaru growled and reached out to grab Aki. He threw her over his shoulder roughly, steadily ignoring her shrieks and screams and insults and warnings. It was as if he couldn't hear—or didn't care—what she was saying. He stormed outside and headed deep into the woods, pausing only to gather his bearings and find the place he was searching for.

That place was a small clearing hidden deep within the woods. It was there that Sesshoumaru dropped Aki roughly onto the ground. The demoness landed with a dull thud and let out a whine. "What the hell did you go and do that for?" Aki snapped angrily. "Couldn't you see I was _busy_?"

"Busy?" Sesshoumaru scoffed, "Doing what exactly?"

"Sulking!" Aki exclaimed like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Angrily, she tried to stomp past Sesshoumaru and go back to the temple, but the dog demon grabbed the scruff of her shirt from behind and jerked her back. She stumbled backwards and collapsed on her rear end again. "_Ow!_ What the hell...?!" She pushed herself up to her feet and rid her clothes of dirt and loose grass that had settled. "What's you're problem?"

"I don't have a problem," Sesshoumaru stated blandly, settling an even scowl on the girl before him. The way he said it suggested to Aki that _she_ was the one with the problem.

"Well, neither do I," Aki grumbled stubbornly and glared at the dirt in front of her.

Sighing softly, Sesshoumaru reached out and grabbed Aki's arm, gently yanking her over where he could wrap his arms tightly around her. He buried his face in her hair and held her until she slumped forward.

She let out a small sigh. Sesshoumaru was here with her, and no one else was there to see them. She felt she could relax and gratefully let Sesshoumaru fully support her weight. It felt nice when she slid her arms around his middle and hugged him.

Sesshoumaru smirked and moved over to sit at the base of a tree. He gently pulled Aki down with him, situating her in his lap. They shifted around until they found a comfortable position, then Sesshoumaru nuzzled his face back into her locks of hair. Absently, he rested his arms around her hips, holding her steady in his lap.

In return, Aki hurried to hide her face by burying it into the flesh of Sesshoumaru's neck in order to hide the small grin that had crawled onto her face. "I love this," she spoke softly, "and I love you..."

"Love you too, wench," Sesshoumaru whispered into her ear, playfully nipping at her earlobe before licking it swiftly. He was pleased by the shiver that went through Aki's body and tried it again, this time pulling the earlobe between his lips and pulling gently at it.

"S-s-stop that," Aki shuddered with a small moan, pushing her face into the junction between his neck and shoulder to hide the blush rising on her cheeks.

"But you like it. I know you do," Sesshoumaru said, voice husky. "You love it when I do this," he whispered and nipped at her ear again. "And this," he added quietly as he let one hand carefully pull up her shirt a couple of inches in the back to let his hand run up and down her spine.

"Stop it," Aki squirmed slightly, trying to deny that she did, in fact, love what he was doing. She loved how he could do this to her, how he could make her feel the way she does whenever the two were alone. "Sesshy," she groaned, arching slightly into his touch, "oh god, do you even know what you do to me?"

Sesshoumaru smirked. "No," he said, "I'm afraid I have no clue." He paused to wrap his arm around her hips, arm still resting against the bare skin of her stomach. He made sure not to push the shirt up too far. That would ruin such a perfect moment, and he didn't feel like ruining this. Using his free hand, he moved to run fingers through her hair, tenderly massaging her scalp.

Aki shivered again, quite enjoying the attention Sesshoumaru was giving her. She loved it when he leaned down to kiss the top of her head. It was then she decided she needed to do something in return. Experimentally, she moved to kiss Sesshoumaru's neck. A victorious grin took her face when she felt Sesshoumaru shudder slightly.

So, she did it again... and again and again and again. Each time, she felt Sesshoumaru shiver, enjoying the touch. She grinned broadly when she heard him moan as he hugged her tightly in response to when she licked and nipped at his neck. "Mmm, you like that?" she asked mischievously.

"Oh yes," Sesshoumaru purred, tightening his hold on her even more. In a flash, he moved their positions, settling Aki on her back on the ground. He loomed over her, his silver hair slipping over his shoulder.

Aki stared up at him with her eyes glazed over slightly. "You look so sexy right now," she whispered, "Now, hurry up and kiss me all ready!" She scowled when he just smirked down at her and refused to move. So, she reached up her hands to grab the sides of Sesshoumaru's head. Roughly, she pulled him into a searing kiss, inviting him to slip his tongue in her mouth. When he did, she groaned and fell into the bliss she was feeling. So, she just relaxed and let Sesshoumaru control the situation.

He gently drew back from the kiss to scatter kisses all over her face. Once he was sure every inch of her face had been blessed by his lips, he moved to nip and suckle on one of her earlobes for a moment. Then, she moved on to the other earlobe to repeat the same thing. Next, he made sure to lick and nibble and kiss her neck. Within a few minutes, he had Aki purring and whimpering, letting him focus his entire attention on her. He teased her sides with his fingers, being careful not to stray too high or too low.

When he was done teasing her sides with his hands, he gently moved down to plant little butterfly kisses on her stomach. This made Aki moan and reach down to run her fingers shakily through the dog demon's silver locks of hair.

"Do you know what you do to me?" Aki managed to ask again, voice thick and coming out in a stumble of words and sounds.

Sesshoumaru grinned and moved back up to kiss Aki on the lips. This one was a slow, sweet kiss. It was a tender kiss to show her just how much she meant to him. "Yes," he murmured, pulling back just enough to stare down into her eyes, "I think I know exactly what I do to you..."

Aki's lips formed a silly grin. "Of course you know," she said playfully before propping herself on her elbows to draw Sesshoumaru's lips in for another deep kiss. "I love you.. so very much," she said when the two broke apart for some air.

"So you've all ready said," Sesshoumaru stated affectionately, a bright gleam shining in his golden eyes. "And I love you too. I always will," he vowed before starting to kiss her all over again, moving from her face to her ears to her neck and back around to those lips, loving how she acted. He loved her, and he loved knowing what he did to her.

THE END

* * *

Kyla: Well, my friend said she really liked this. Honestly, I like it too! xD So, hope you enjoyed it as much as me and my friend did! Don't forget to review! 


End file.
